rgtestfandomcom-20200214-history
FusionFall Heroes
FusionFall Heroes is a free-to-play game hosted by CartoonNetwork.com. It is a sequel/spin-off to the MMORPG FusionFall. In early 2013, gameplay footage leaked onto the internet, along with links to the game's subsite on Cartoon Network's website. For a short time, the subsite was occasionally locked from standard user access. On March 19, 2013, Cartoon Network formally announced the game's(2013-03-19). COMING SOON: FUSIONFALL HEROES. Cartoon Network.com. Retrieved 2013-03-23., and on March 25, 2013, the game was released.(2013-03-23). FUSIONFALL HEROES LAUNCHING MARCH 25. Cartoon Network.com. Retrieved 2013-03-23. Story When Planet Fusion attacked the Cartoon Network universe, a legion of kids rose up to help defend the world. But what were your favorite Cartoon Network characters up to? It turns out they decided to fight the fusion monsters right at their source! When they weren't busy helping the resistance, Cartoon Network's greatest heroes formed small, co-op fireteams to assault the Fusion spawning grounds. If they succeeded in their missions, they would strike a huge blow against Lord Fuse and his army of evil minions. Empowered by the rare element Dextronium, the heroes aim to destroy these monsters and take back their planet. Gameplay Combat Play style is quite different from FusionFall. Instead of free-roam platforming, the game takes a top-down view, with only movement, standard attacks, and special attacks available. Every action can be done with left and right click, but the standard a, s, d, and w can optionally be used for movement as well. Unlike FusionFall, the game proceeds in rounds and waves of enemies. As enemies are defeated, the player will build up his or her Dextronium. When at least one unit is full, the players can right click or press Space bar to do a Power Attack. Once all five units are full, however, the player may use those controls once more to perform a Special Attack. Instead of the player creating his or her own hero, they must select one of the available Heroes to use in battle. There are 11 main Heroes, each with 6 different variations, giving them different stats and special perks. From the menu, a solo or party match can be entered at any time, which randomly pairs your selected hero with other players' selected heroes and a random level. Solo and Party missions As stated above, upon entering the game, players may choose to fight either alone or within a group of four, known as a 'party'. Engaging in a mission with a party has its advantages over playing solo; for example, more coins are allotted in these types of missions, and another edge is a better defense against enemies. After finishing a mission, players will receive bonus scores in several different areas (i.e. bonus for damage to an enemy, using fewer respawns, doing combo/special attacks, etc.), then their scores are tallied up individually before being compared to those of the other group member; players will be raised on a podium accordingly. Solo gameplay is played nearly the same with the exception of additional coins and enemies. Hero Ranks and Player Level Heroes can have their stats boosted depending on their ranks. The random nature of an Eggs' contents is actually the key to ranking up a Hero. If the player receives a Hero that they already own, the base version's stats and rank will be increased by one. The maximum of upgrading Heroes is rank 20. The player's level will gradually increase as they continue to play and excel in matches. Eggs In FusionFall Heroes, Eggs are used to unlock Heroes. Any one of the three classes of Eggs are for sale once the player's earnings reach/surpass the set purchasing price: * Reggular Eggs, cost 15,000 coins and may contain common and uncommon heroes. * Eggcellent Eggs, cost 50,000 coins and may contain common and uncommon heroes with little chance of rare heroes. * Megga Eggs, cost 100,000 coins and may contain uncommon heroes with high chance of getting rare heroes. Badges FusionFall Heroes incorporates the badge achievement system used throughout CartoonNetwork.com. There are eight badges that can be achieved by the player if the following in-game requirements are met: Heroes Heroes are playable avatars of Cartoon Network characters from various shows. There are many different Heroes to collect, each with different stats, abilities and fighting styles. The various different weapons and costumes however are not just for show—they give each Heroe unique attributes. Each Hero, in their default state, is available for use at the beginning of the game, and new costumes and Heroes are obtained through Eggs. More expensive Eggs are more likely to contain rare Heroes. :There are currently 11 playable Heroes, each with 6-9 variants. See chart below for details. Maps FusionFall Heroes reuses a wide variety of locations from FusionFall, each with its own array of bosses and Fusions, including: * Pokey Oaks and Playground **Boss: Tire Titan ***Fusions: Terrafusers, Fusion Spawns, Barrel Bashers, Hydro Hammers (or Hydro Slammers), Verminators, Tread Heads (or Dread Heads), and Asphalt Thieves (or Asphalt Creeps or Asphalt Freaks) * Temple and Volcano **Boss: Neverest ***Fusions: Terrafusers, Eyebulbs (or Eyebores), Necromashers, Timber Wreckers (or Timber Terrors or Timber Hulks or Timber Creepers), and Dire Apes *The Crypt and Graveyard **Boss: Graveworm ***Fusions: Soulos (or Spookas), Mummy Monsters (or Pharaoh Creeps), Joke-O-Lanterns (or Jock-O-Lanterns or Jerk-O-Lanterns), and Bloodsuckers (or Batty Bloodsuckers or Baron Bloodsuckers) *Scrapheap and Tina and Goat's Junkyard **Boss: Junkasaurus Wrecks ***Fusions: Terrafusers, Fusion Spawns, Petroleum Punks, Tread Heads (or Dread Heads), and Hydraulic Enforcers * DexLabs **Boss: Tech Queen ***Fusions: Caterplugs, Shocktanglers, Killowatts, and monsters like six-limbed cephalopods that shoot out electric columns Trivia * Sandwiches give 100 health points, oatmeal gives 200, and pancakes completely restore health. * Each stage has five types of monsters: shock troops, the monsters that are defeated with one hit (e.g., fusion spawn); mêlée (e.g., Timber Terrors), ranged (e.g., Killowatts), mini bosses (e.g., Dire Ape), and a boss (e.g., Cryptworm). * FusionFall Heroes features many unused monsters from FusionFall, like Neverest and Tire Titan. * Several weapons from FusionFall can be found in use by variants of heroes, and even some default ones. * The sizes of monsters in FusionFall Heroes differs in many cases from their sizes in FusionFall (e.g., Caterplugs, which are roughly rhinoceros-sized in FusionFall, in Heroes are about the size of a well-grown dachshund). * Four Arms, Mordecai, and Gumball's models are re-used from another Cartoon Network game, Formula Cartoon. * Finn's appearance is updated for FusionFall Heroes to better to match his FusionFall concept art. * In the Eternal Vistas-inspired stage, the Crypt, statues of Eduardo, Cheese, Grim, and Him can be seen. * In the Pokey Oaks North/Pokey Oaks South stage, a chalk drawing of Richard Watterson is seen on the street. Also on the sidewalk are tic-tac-toe boards and drawings of Bubbles, Bloo, and the KND logo. * The Junkasaurus Wrecks has a plate number which says "Tina" on it. This is a reference to a dinosaur character of the same name from The Amazing World of Gumball. * In the Junkyard, the TV screens show a scene from an Adventure Time episode. * Strangely, Feedback sports a single pupil in-game. This is a contrast from his look in Ben 10: Omniverse, wherein he has no pupils. * The Omnitrix symbol is incorrectly placed on Four Arms. * Except for a brief appearance by Dexter, none of the playable characters can be found in the Future of the original game. Ben (that is, Feedback and FourArms) is stated to have fallen in the invasion of Tech Square, and Dexter is later presumed to have done so as well. Mojo Jojo is said to have disappeared by his Monkey Minions. Trailers File:FusionFall Heroes - Which Hero Will You Be? Gallery Heroes OriginalFinn.png|Original Finn FostersSwordFinn.png|Foster's Sword Finn Finn genrex.png|Nanite Finn Finn_snack.png|Sweet Tooth Finn Finn_baseball.png|Baseball Finn Finn_inferno.png|Inferno Finn SwashbucklerFinn.png|Swashbuckler Finn DexterPrime.png|Dexter Prime Dexter_bobo.png|Fez Dexter HeatblasterDexter.png|Heatblaster Dexter NullVoidDexter.png|Null Void Dexter GoopGearDexter.png|Goop Gear Dexter Dexter_steampunk.png|Steampunk Dexter RegularMordecai.png|Regular Mordecai Mordecai_oar.png|Dockside Mordecai PaddleballMordecai.png|Paddleball Mordecai GrimMordecai.png|Grim Mordecai Mordecai_snack.png|Snack Bar Mordecai Mordecai_tophat.png|Iacedrom Mordecai Mordecai_vampireax.png|Vampire Ax Mordecai Mordecai_valhallen.png|Valhallen Mordecai ProtoFourarms.png|Proto Fourarms Fourarms_megas.png|Megas Fourarms Fourarms smackhands.png|Smackhands Fourarms Fourarms_johnny.png|Pompadour Four Arms SpikedFourArms.png|Spiked Fourarms Fourarms_whiteglove.png|Toon Four Arms Fourarms_penny.png|Pom-Pom Four Arms VanillaGumball.png|Vanilla Gumball MarzipanGumball.png|Marzipan Gumball Gumball_magic.png|Magic Gumball WizardGumball.png|Wizard Gumball Gumball_candle.png|Glowing Gumball Gumball fancy.png|Fancy Gumball HexGumball.png|Hex Gumball Gumball_sorcerer.png|Enchanter Gumball mojojojo.png|Master Mojo Mojojojo_cactus.png|Cactus Mojo Mojojojo_skull.png|Skullshot Mojo Mojojojo_gator.png|Gator Gun Mojo Mojojojo_nanite.png|Slam Cannon Mojo rigbone.png|Regular Rigby Rigby_truffles.png|Raging Rigby Rigby_vankleiss.png|Abysus Rigby Rigby_ybgir.png|Ybgir Rigby Rigby_biowulf.png|E.V.O. Rigby Rigby_clownproof.png|Clownproof Rigby First Fionna.png|First Fionna Fionna_flower.png|Flower Fionna Fionna_floaty.png|Fairy Fionna Fionna_silly.png|Funhouse Fionna Fionna_cake.png|Frosting Fionna Normal Marceline.png|Normal Marceline Queen Marceline.png|Queen Marceline feedback.png|Young Feedback johnnyb.png|Alpha Bravo gg_heroes.png Screenshots ALLGUMBALLSFFH.png Mordecai model.png|Mordecai in action Gumball's high score.png PatchOneUnlockables.png KonamiCode573ComboFFH.png HexGumballRank20FFH.png FFHBestScore.png FFH ProtoFourArms Lvl2.PNG|Proto Four Arms upgrading to Level 2. Bonewing_Marceline.png|The missing Marceline References External links * [http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/fusionfall-heroes/index.html Play FusionFall Heroes] at CartoonNetwork.com. __NOWYSIWYG__ es:FusionFall Heroes